Digital Princess
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: On a patrol in the digital world, Magnamon finds a shocking discovery. A human baby! Not knowing what to do he takes the baby back to King Drasil, not knowing of the adventure he has just started.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

This is a Harry Potter crossover!

Only in this is a bit different, you'll soon see why.

SUMMARY: On a patrol in the digital world, Magnamon finds a shocking discovery. A human baby! Not knowing what to do he takes the baby back to King Drasil, not knowing of the adventure he has just started.

WARNING: BAD-Dumbledore, Molly, Kurada. GOOD- Snape, Twins, Hermione, Ginny, Ron.

I do NOT own digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

DIGITAL WORLD

It was a rare peaceful day in the Digital world with digimon hunting for food or hunting other's as food, the forest near the Ice Ridge was quiet with most of the Digimon sleeping under the summer sun.

It was also where the Royal Knight known as Magnamon was having his afternoon patrol, so far there was no trouble or needless fighting. This made Magnamon relax a bit, it was not often he got time to enjoy himself with his duties and all.

The golden armor knight smiles under his mask as he watched a group of In-training digimon playing in a nearby clearing, it made the knight happy seeing the young digimon having fun. It also brought memories back of when he use to be an In-training level digimon, ah the fun olds days.

Magnamon chuckles as he went to leave the forest and fly back to report to his leaders only for a soft unknown sound to reach his ears, pausing Magnamon looked around for the source of the sound. It was strange, soft yet sad? It was hard to tell.

"Where is that coming from?" Magnamon asked as he followed the noise.

He kept walking for around 5 minutes until he reached a large Oak tree, it was an old tree being taller than the others and having a ton of roots digging into the ground. But the sound was coming from near the base of the tree at its roots.

The knight stepped forward and knelt down to get a closer look at the strange sound, only for his eyes to widen in shock. There resting on a bundle of roots was a small bundle of blankets wrapped around a tiny form, it had pink skin with a small tuft of black hair on its head along with a healing cut that was strangely in the shape of a lightning bolt, it was also crying.

"A baby!" Magnamon said in shock his voice made the baby stop crying and look up at him.

This revealed the baby's emerald green eyes that were wet with tears, the baby then started to giggle as it tried to reach for the knight. Magnamon gulps unsure of what to do, he had heard of human baby's being delicate from some of the rare digimon that made it back from the human world.

But he couldn't just leave the poor thing here! It would die! Shaking his head Magnamon reached down and being as gentle as he could he scooped up the baby into his clawed hands, this just made the baby giggle as it was picked up.

"Hu, you know, you're kinda cute," Magnamon said as he held the small being close to his chest.

Making sure the baby was safe in his hands the knight then shot into the air and towards the Server Tree, all the while the baby in his hands kept giggling as it enjoyed the ride.

SERVER TREE

When Magnamon arrived back at the Tree he was met with confused stares at why he was holding his hands so close to his chest, he just walked past them and into the Server tree. He kept walking until he entered King Drasil's chamber to see the King's Crystals hovering above the royal knight leader Alphamon who was talking to the King.

"My King, Alphamon," Magnamon said as he knelt to the ground, the black knight turned to him before taking note of his hands.

"Are you hurt Magnamon?" Alphamon asked concern lacing his voice but also confusion.

"No I'm fine, it's just I found something on my patrol," Magnamon said as he pulled his hands away from his chest to show the now sleeping infant.

Alphamon's eyes went wide while King Drasil's Crystals seemed to jump as if in shock. "A human baby? How did it get here?" Alphamon asked as he nodded to Magnamon.

The golden knight stood up and walked over to his leader. "I don't know, I found it under a huge Oak tree"

"She" The King spoke up his deep voice echoed around the room catching the Knights off guard.

"She? It's a female?" Magnamon asked as he glanced down at the baby as it, no she started to wake up.

"Yes, a very young one," King Drasil said as his crystals glowed signaling that a meeting was being called.

Magnamon gentle placed the baby girl on the platform below the King, it made the baby yawn as she opens her eyes and looked around.

Soon all of the Knight's had gathered first was Omnimon, Craniamon, Gallantmon, Crusadermon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon and lastly Magnamon and Alphamon who took their places as one of Kings Crystals floated in front of the baby.

King Drasil watched the baby as she looked around the huge room with big wide innocent eyes but when those eyes landed on his crystal the King couldn't help but feel ... strange in a way, his thoughts turned to the fact that he had no idea how the baby arrived in the digital world.

What should he do? He could delete the baby and spare it from suffering at the hands of any digimon who would see her as an easy meal, but he found himself reluctant to say the words. Instead, his thoughts wandered to the fact that since he was the King of the Digital world he was often targeted by evil digimon or the Demon Lords for that matter so if he was taken out it would leave the digital world in shambles.

He had thought of making himself an Heir to succeed him should he fall but he could not find the right time to do it, he was too busy with his duty to even put the time and energy into making a new digimon as his Heir.

But now with the baby in front of him, it made him think for a bit tossing and turning the idea over and over inside his digital mind. He could also feel a strange energy coming from the baby a very powerful energy, what if he combined his digital energy and data with this baby and her power?

After a few minutes of thinking, the King ignored his Knights questioning stares as he made his desition, lowering one of his Crystals he focused on filling it with digital energy and some of his data.

The baby girl made a small cooing like noise as she watched the pretty Crystal come closer to her, thinking it was a new toy her tiny hands reached over and touched the crystal. The moment she did the strange energy inside of her reacted and latched onto the energy inside the crystal as light erupted from both the crystal and the baby, the Knights quickly shielded their eyes as the light filled the room.

After a few seconds, the light died down letting the Knights uncover their eyes, "How interesting" King Drasil said as he gazed at the object now resting on the platform below him.

The Knights also looked over only to stare in complete shock. "How?" Crusadermon asked while shaking her head at the sight trying to make sense of what she just saw.

"Impossible," Leopardmon said as his jaw dropped behind his mask, his eyes were wide in shock.

The other knights looked in in both shock and awe at the object and what is this object you ask? Well, in the place of the little baby girl was now a pure white Digi-egg with black tiger like stripes along its shell that never touch the center of the egg. In the center between the stripes was a symbol of a crown with a pair of six wings either side of it, the wings on the left side were black while the ones on the right were a darker shade of white.

Alphamon watched on in silence as the platform the egg sat on shifted until a small bed was made for the egg to rest on, while four of King Drasil's crystals floated around the egg producing heat to keep the egg warm.

"Looks like I now have an Heir," King Drasil said as he focused on his crystals.

"An Heir?" Ulforceveedramon asked as he looked at the egg, he was still confused as to how a human baby became a digimon egg.

"The baby had a strange but powerful energy coming from her small body, it was a perfect match to my own signature so I used my data and digital energy to turn the human baby into a digimon. The strange energy merely helped in changing the baby" The King said as answered his knights.

"The digimon now inside this egg will become my Heir and princess to the digital world," King Drasil said as his crystals glowed.

The Knights shared looks before nodding accepting the fact that they would now be having a princess to look after, Crusadermon held her chin before asking a question.

"I wonder how powerful she'll be?" She asked making Dynasmon look at her.

"I'm wondering what she'll look like," Magnamon asked as he crossed his arms, this made the pink knight smirk behind her mask saying "I'll bet she'll be adorable"

"Who knows, all we can do is wait," Alphamon said as he closed the meeting for his King so the ruler of the digital world could focus on his new task of looking after the egg.

The Knights left the chamber to leave their King in peace, unseen by the Knights, however, was the faint glow the egg gave off when they left.

4 DAYS LATER

King Drasil was checking on the digital world through his crystals while taking a small break from looking at his egg, it was growing at a healthy rate and giving off a strong signature that even Alphamon could feel.

While below the King on its little bed the egg itself was still as ever until it began to ever so slightly move, it twitched at first before starting to shake making small cracks form on its shell. Until a large crack formed across the shell making a loud crack as it did so.

The cracking sound also caught the attention of the King who stopped his work to look down at the egg, he watched as it shook making more cracks as it did so. He quickly moved five of his crystals around the egg as a small glow came from the cracks, he watched closely as with one final shake the egg fell apart to showing a glowing form inside.

The form quickly took shape as it gained a tail, feet and a head, and small arms. It then grew in size until it was about the size of an Agumon, the glow soon stopped to show a small white cat like being with a small crown-like symbol on its forehead in golden colored fur. The Digimon's eyes then open to show emerald green eyes full of innocents and power. (Looks like Mew off Pokemon only with white fur and the crown symbol with green eyes.)

"Mew?" The new Digimon said as she sat on her little bed, the King gave metal smile as he watched his new daughter look around the room.

"Welcome to the world Mewmon," King Drasil said catching the young Digimon's attention, she gave an excited 'Mew' and to the King's shock started to float!

Mewmon then flew into the air as she checked over her 'fathers' crystals with a playful 'mew' every now and then, the King chuckled as he used his crystals to play with her.

This was the sight that Alphamon walked into see, he went to speak only to look up and see the new digimon flying around his King's crystals. He stood there dumbfounded until Mewmon spotted him, she stopped chasing the crystals and floated in the air watching him for a few seconds until she flew down and hovered in front of his face.

She then used her tiny paw to reach over and touch the red gem on Alphamon's head in a curious way, this made Alphamon blink a few times before snapping out his shock.

"Hello?" He said his deep voice made Mewmon jump but pull back with a giggle.

"Mew!" She shouted before nuzzling the mega level knight's head, this both surprised and shocked the leader of the royal knights.

"Alphamon meet Mewmon, my daughter, as you can see she is already in her rookie stage upon hatching" King Drasil spoke with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I can see that," Alphamon said as he felt the small digimon sit on his head, Mewmon giggles as sat on the Knights head with joy.

Alphamon chuckled as he felt Mewmon move to lay on his head before falling asleep, he knew one thing was for sure. Once Crusadermon saw this little cutie she would be wrapped around this little Digimon's finger faster than you can blink.

He could only hope that Mewmon would stay out of trouble but judging by her playful nature, yeah there is going to be a few trouble-filled days ahead for the royal knights.

* * *

Done! Hope you lot like it!

I will also be bringing out a chapter for my Frontier: The beginning story soon.

Be on the look out!

See ya! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, everyone!

In this chapter, we see how Mewmon affects the life of the Royal Knights.

I do NOT own Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

DIGITAL WORLD

SERVER TREE

6 DAYS LATER

When the news of Mewmons hatching reached the other knights it both shocked them and made them happy, shocked because of how she bypassed In-training and went straight to rookie-level. And happy because the digital world now had a princess and their King was happy to have a daughter.

And true to Alphamons words, Crusadermon adored the little kitten. Not that Mewmon minded since she got to play with the rose petals that the pink knight would summon for her to play chase with.

Leopardmon liked the princess since she kept trying to beat him a chess, it was adorable since she was still learning how to play the game but still gave it her all. At times he would let her win once in a while making her happy, even if he did get teased by Crusadermon because of it.

Dynasmon strangely found that the princess liked to sleep on his shoulders or hover around and watch him train, not that he minded he found it cute that she would try and find where his Breath of Wyvern attack came from afterward.

For Kentaurosmon he would often find the young princess taking rides on his back, mostly when she got tired from playing. He didn't mind but he did mind when she tried to braid his tail more than once, it caused many laughs around the knights when the horse knight would turn up to meetings with a braided tail and a cheerful Mewmon on his back.

Craniamon was like an uncle to little Mewmon who liked to try and help the knight clean his prized dual spear, he would chuckle when she got wrapped up in the cloth while cleaning. She would resemble a wrapped up baby until Craniamon unwrapped her, she would then fly around and chase her tail while the knight just continued to clean his weapon while keeping an eye on the princess.

Magnamon would when he was not on duty would play with Mewmon in a simple game of Hide and seek, he would leave little clues for her to follow and find him. When she did find the golden knight she would hug his face mask or his arms, while he just chuckled and congratulate her for finding him.

UlforceVeedramon would often be found telling Mewmon stories of the many battles that he and the other knights had gotten into over the years, it also helped Mewmon drift off to sleep faster. So, whenever Mewmon got too excited, UlforceVeedramon was called in for 'Storytime' by the King.

Gallantmon had become an uncle figure to Mewmon who would seek him out to catch a ride on his shoulder or try and help him clean his shield and lance. She would also help Gallantmon pull little pranks on his fellow Knights with Magnamon and UlforceVeedramon when the opportunity presented its self, there was something about the little princess that brought out Gallantmons inner prankster.

Omnimon became the 'big brother' figure to Mewmon who when she got scared by storms would seek out her father or Omnimon, the white knight quite enjoyed having a little sister figure to look after.

But Alphamon seemed to be Mewmons favorite knight when Mewmon got bored or wanted some company she would seek out the knight leader and if she got tired would sleep on his head. Alphamon didn't mind, but he did get a shock when he was made Mewmons protector.

But right now Mewmon was outside the Server Tree playing a game of tag with the local In-Training digimon, Alphamon sat nearby on watch keeping a look out for any unfriendly digimon.

Mewmon was having fun when she noticed something strange, nearby in the forest was two small black forms. "huh?" Mewmon said before flying over as the In-Training digimon left with their caretaker Elecmon.

"Hello?" Mewmon asked in a childish female voice like that of a 6-year-old.

The two figures jumped before looking up letting Mewmon see their red eyes, the first digimon was a BlackAgumon while the second one was a BlackGabumon.

"Hi!" Mewmon said as she giggled.

"H-hello," The Gabumon said with a shy tone, by the voice, Mewmon could tell this was a female digimon.

"Hiya!" Agumon said as she smiled at Mewmon.

Mewmon smiles as she flew around the two asking "Who are you? I'm Mewmon"

"I'm BlackAgumon, and this is my twin," BlackAgumon said as she watched Mewmon.

"I'm B-blackGabumon," BlackGabumon said as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Wanna play?" Mewmon asked as she watched the two.

The two shared a look before nodding saying "yeah!"

Mewmon giggles as they started a game of tag, nearby Alphamon watched the interaction with a smirk. That was cute, looks like Mewmon made two new friends.

He was a bit surprised to see a BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon seeing as how rare they both were, he wondered how Omnimon would react to this bit of news? He chuckled before looking back at the playing trio.

Mewmon giggles as she tagged BlackAgumon making the dino pout, but before the female dino could chase after the flying Digimon the ground shook knocking her off balance.

"What's going on!?" She asked while Mewmon helped her get her balance back.

"I don't know," BlackGabumon said as she looked around.

Alphamon who also felt the shake stood up tense while scanning the area, he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Well, well, see, so the rumors were true after all" A female voice said making Mewmon spin around with a loud yelp.

"The King has an heir, a little princess at that," The Digimon said as Alphamon shot over getting between the rookie Digimon and the new Mega level Digimon.

"Lilithmon, why are you here?" Alphamon asked in a hard voice while glaring at the demon Lord of lust.

"Why I was just in the area and decided to see if the rumor about King Drasil having an heir was true" Lilithmon said while looking from Alphamom to the little princess.

Alphamon growls as he tensed up ready for a fight. "And since it is true, I'll get the pleasure of ending her!" Lilithmon yelled as she shot forward to attack.

"Run and hide Mewmon!" Alphamon yelled as he blocked Lilithmon.

"This way! Hurry!" BlackGabumon yelled leading her sister and new friend to a small hiding spot in the base of a huge tree that had been dug out years ago.

"We'll be safe here, I hope," BlackAgumon said as she caught her breath.

Mewmon hovers in the air in worry as she heard the sound of fighting above, she didn't want Alphamon to get hurt! She wanted to help him but what could she do? She was only a little rookie level.

Mewmon gave a sad little mew before flinching at the sound of something being tackled, it sounded like a nasty fight.

"Huh?" BlackGabumon said as her ears twitch.

"What's wrong?" Mewmon asked.

"I can hear...wings flapping heading right this way!" She yelled as BlackAgumon growls.

Right after BlackGabumom said this a group of DemiDevimon swarmed the hiding spot, Mewmon yelled as she was grabbed at the base of her neck, arms, and tail. She tried to fight back but her attacks weren't strong enough yet, she was still a young Digimon after all and needed more training.

"Mewmon!" The twins yelled as the three were dragged out and into the open.

"We got them!" One DemiDevimon yelled as he grunted keeping a tight grip on the struggling Mewmon.

"Checkmate! Alphamon!" Lilithmon yelled as she jumped away from Alphamon and landed next to the struggling princess.

"Mewmon!" Alphamon yelled in alarm, "Let her go!" He yelled.

"No, I think I'll keep her as my new pet," Lilithmon said with a cruel smirk as she fired her Phantom pain attack hitting Alphamon in the chest sending him to his knees in pain.

"Leave Alpha alone!" Mewmon yelled as she felt a strange energy build up in her chest.

"Be quiet! Pets don't answer back to their masters!" Lilithmon said before going to strike Mewmon with her poison clawed hand.

"Mewmon!/No!/Mew!" Alphamon, BlackAgumon, and BlackGabumon yelled in worry and fear for the little princess as the clawed hand was about to hit her.

Mewmon gasps as she felt the energy in her chest snap and explode outwards, she gave a loud yelled as Lilithmons claw was inches away from her chest she exploded with light as her body began to change.

"AURGH! This light! It hurts!" Lilithmon yelled as she and the DemiDevimon flew up and into the air away from the bright light.

"Whoa," Gabumon said as Agumon nodded in agreement.

"Mewmon" Alphamon whispered in awe as he witnessed the princess's first digivalution into her champion form.

"Mewmon! Digivolve to!" Mewmon yelled as inside the light and data her body changed.

It glows white as it went from a feline shape to that of a young teenage girl around 13, hair grew from her head and down to her lower back as clothing covered her body. She bent over as from her back came a pair 4 of white angelic wings, a purple slash then settles into her arms as brown buckles wrapped around her lower chest and on her right wrist. A glove slides onto her left arm as her boots and leg clothing formed, on her head where her ears would be grew three pairs of feathers that looked like wings giving her an angelic look. She then opens her ice blue eyes that glowed with power as she held out her right hand making a white crystal bow form it looked like a pair of wings with a white handle between the wing bases.

(Note: go on Deviantart and look for Digimon Angewomon Darling Army Contest Entry by SaintPrecious, only add in the wings and bow. All credit goes to SaintPrecious for letting me use her artwork! All artwork belong to their respected owns!)

"Angelamon!" The new Angel Digimon yelled with a voice that was older like a 13-year-old voice.

The light fades to show the new champion level digimon whose eyes glowed white with power, Alphamon felt his eyes widen at the angel digimon.

' _Amazing_ ' he thought while both BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon stood with dropped jaws.

Lilithmon growls as she yelled "So what? You digivolved, just means I can take more pleasure in taking you out!"

She went to attack only for Angelamon to look up at her and smirk then she vanished in a burst of speed, "WHAT!?" Lilithmon yelled as she looked around.

"Heavens arrows!" Angelamon yelled from above as she fired an arrow of pure light at Lilithmon.

The arrow then glowed as it split into hundreds of arrows and impaled the demon lord making her yell in pain.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon yelled as he fired his own attack destroying Lilithmon.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I swear it!" Lilithmon yelled as she turned into data and became a digiegg.

Angelamon flew down and landed on the ground while her bow vanished, she looked around then at herself. ' _Did...I do that?_ ' she thought.

"Mew?" Alphamon asked as he walked over to the princess.

"What happened to me?" Angelamon asked as she looked at her hands.

"You digivolved to champion Mewmon or should I say Angelamon now?" Alphamon said as he watched the princess flex her new wings.

"I feel strange," She said with a small pout as she watched her wings.

' _Why do I get the sudden feeling of dread?_ ' Alphamon thought as Angelamon looked at him with a big pout on her lips.

' _Oh no, that pout! Must resist!_ ' Alphamon thought as he tried to resist the cute pout only for his resolve to crumble a few minutes later.

"Let's go and show your father I'm sure he'll be delighted to see your champion form," Alphamon said as Angelamon looked from her wings and at him with a huge smile.

"Really! Let's go!" She yelled before using her wings to fly into the sky.

"Can we come?" BlackAgumon asked with BlackGabumon next to her with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Sure!" Angelamon said as she bent over and picked her two friends up before flying towards her home.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Alphamon asked before flying after the trio, he had a lot of explaining to do to the King.

He only hoped Angelamon would not use that pout on him again, he didn't think he could handle another one of those.

* * *

Done!

I hope you liked this!

Also, thanks again to the artist letting me use their artwork! Don't forget to check them out!

I know it feels like I'm rushing it, but I wanted to have Mewmon's champion form done so I could start thinking about what her Ultimate form will be.

One more thing, I'll be making another Digimon crossover story soon but it won't be until I do a few more chapters for Digital Magic which I'm working on.

I'll see you in the next chapter!

Bye! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
